


Welcomed Side Effects

by SincubusMynx



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 18:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11319330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincubusMynx/pseuds/SincubusMynx
Summary: Arivel hadn't sleep much in almost a full month. Exhausted she agrees to a meeting that takes a sudden turn. After a certain potion is brewed, Cullen is left to take care of his Inquisitor. Or will she take care of him?





	Welcomed Side Effects

   Fall had begun is Thedas. The wind whipped around with a slight nip to it, plucking leaves from the trees and scattering them on the ground. Birds had started to fly south and the nugs that Leliana kept on the grounds of Skyhold, kept huddled together near the stables with the horses and harts. All around Skyhold, the change in weather was noted. Varric was never seen anywhere else other then right next the large fireplace in the main hall surrounded by books and loose parchment, muttering under his breath about due dates and complaining about his publisher. Iron Bull, Sera and Dorian were spotted day in and day out in the tavern. Bull and Sera would participate in drinking contests, while Dorian judged them as he read  from his own pile of books. The whole grounds had become happier as of late. Battle after battle was being won by Inquisitor Lavellan. The troops were fighting harder than ever in order to show their loyalty and hordes of nobles appeared in the castle each day to see what all the fuss was about. Josephine had her hands full entertaining and buttering up the nobles to ensure they would support the Inquisition in their venture.

   This particular day, four large groups of nobles were seen coming onto the grounds. Each one believing they were more important than the next. All clamoring to speak to the one in charge. The one in charge, however, was hiding in her room in a tall tower, attempting to avoid being pulled into another six hour discussion on why she thought the colors of the main hall were appropriate for one such “little group” as the Inquisition. One even attempted to create a voting system to change the colors as he thought the green and silver clothed banners clashed with the Inquisitors hair color. Arivel sat grumpily behind her wooden desk. Listening to the ruckus below caused by the nobles. Since taking the role of Inquisitor, she had been forced into many long meetings, appointments and rallies. In honesty, all she wanted to do was go on the hunt. Track down Venatori agents, learn who her enemies where and bring the world down on Corypheus. Alas, the Venatori kept slipping away, most of her enemies wore brightly colored masks as they danced around in ball gowns to conceal their purpose and Corypheus hadn’t been seen in awhile. In truth, it had been 3 weeks since any news of that monster, and it had been just as long since Arivel had slept properly. 

   The wooden desk creaked and groaned under the strain of the large books, rolls of parchment and melted down candles. It was mid-day and the cool wind blew in from her opened doors. Arivel was a fierce little rogue that could pinpoint a target from miles away and still manage to sink a arrow in their skull. As a child, she was trained with the best archers of her clan. Being Dalish, she was always surrounded by woods to practice in. This was what assisted her in the successful missions before she became Inquisitor. Now all she seemed to do was paperwork and attempting to play nice with others. Arivel let out a long sigh and sunk deeper into her chair. Her light auburn hair flecked with gold strands spilled out over the armrests as she sunk lower and lower. Her large green eyes now level with the desk skimmed over it and started to look towards the door. Creaks and footsteps echoed throughout the hall leading up to Arivel’s room. Instantly, dread filled her. She knew it must be Josie coming to pry her from her room for more meetings, or maybe Leliana who wanted to go over where her spies should head to next. Either way, her alone time was up. The last footstep landing right outside the arch leading into the bedroom. Her long ears pricked up trying to listen at her intruder. A low sigh came from the doorway and a cough to clear a throat. It sounded like a man. “I-Inquisitor. May I come in for a moment?” the man asked. The deep husky voice sent tingles up Arivel’s spine. 

   She knew that voice. “Come in” she said excitedly. As the man walked up the stairs to properly enter the room, Arivel became very aware she was still slouched down deep in her chair. Quickly she tried to sit up, knocking a few books off the table and causing her quill to roll across the table. Blood rushed to her cheeks and up her ears as she tried to look dignified and not horrified of what a klutz she was. In truth, this man, Cullen Rutherford, had been the only person to ever turn her into a stumbling fool. Normally, Arivel was sharp, detailed and nimble. Every time Cullen was around, Arivel would trip over herself, overshoot targets and knock over anything that happened to be nearby. This was a rare occasion where Cullen had forgone his normal attire of metal armor and donned a white long-sleeved tunic with dark brown leather pants and leather boots. The sight was like a cool breeze on a summer's day. Quickly crossing her legs and pulling her best stoic expression, she watched Cullen fully enter the room and walk towards the desk, but stopping in the middle of the room to allow plenty of space between them. He didn’t remark on Arivel’s mess, but she noticed a small tinge of pink appear on his cheeks. “Inquisitor, please excuse my rudeness, but I have been sent to summon you to the meeting room.” Cullen stated carefully as he surveyed the mess. Normally Arivel’s attention to detail would have had this room neatly packed away, but lately he noticed everything seemed a little off with her. It was only now, in the dimly lit room, he could see circles forming under her eyes. She looked exhausted. Cullen tended to stay away from Arivel as much as he could, because she caused him to think things unbefitting of a Commander. Things he would later replay back in his office late at night when no one could interrupt. 

   Cullen took a step forward. “Are you alright Inquisitor? You look a little pale.” he said softly with concern burning in his eyes. Arivel smiled a little and stood up a little too quickly, and caused the room to spin. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and gave a small smile. “I’m fine. Which meeting do we have for today?” she asked quickly, attempting to recover as she walked slowly by him to head down the stairs. Cullen stared after her for a moment. “Josephine has several questions and requests from the nobles, I have a report on the status of our field troops and Cassandra and Leliana have some news to report on the Venatori.” He stated in one breath as he sped over to the stairs to follow Arivel, still worried. “Ah, I see. It will be a long one then.” Arivel sighed as the pair of them made their way down to the main hall, turned and went towards the large double doored meeting room. Cullen had rushed ahead to open the doors and allow Arivel to pass through. Everyone was already standing around the table even though a few chairs had been pulled forward. “Ah Inquisitor. We apologize for any interruptions.” Josephine said softly with a grin as she noted Cullen walking Arivel to a chair. Pink crept to her cheeks and she stole a glance to Leliana, and both nodded, silently communicating whatever confirmation they had noted. Arivel sat at the front of the table, smiled and waved her hand. “It’s no problem at all Josie. This is more important anyway.” she stated and with that, the meeting began.

   Josephine presented her packet of questions from the nobles. Half of them wanted to know if they could spend some alone time with Commander Cullen, some explaining in great lengths what they would do with him and the other half wanted permission to bring their own décor to the castle. All the questions were met with a solid “No!” from Arivel who had been growing annoyed with their constant pestering of how their castle looked, but even more so at any mention of someone trying to seduce her Commander. Next up was Cullen. Normally, Arivel would have paid the closest attention to him. Ever since Haven, Arivel had developed a crush on her Commander. He was handsome, well built but also uncommonly kind. He always assisted her in training and even offered advice since she managed to mess up even the easiest of techniques with him around. These meetings were normally the times that Arivel would allow herself to daydream about seducing her Commander and making him all hers. There were plenty of times Josie and Leliana had teased her, once meetings had ended, about how each time the Commander spoke, Arivel would blush. Today, however, was very different. Due to the inconsistent and minimal sleep she had been getting, it was difficult to do much of anything other then listen to the deep vibrations of Cullen’s voice. Every now and then, one of the women would add intel or make a quip, but mostly it was just him speaking. Speaking in that low tone. His voice sounded like velvet and felt as though it was wrapping around Arivel, culling her into a deep sleep. Then out of nowhere, THUD! Arivel had been resting her head on her hand as she listened, but she fell asleep causing her arm to drop and her head to crash into the table, scattering reports and quills around her. Instantly, everyone jumped to their feet and rushed towards the sleeping elf. Cassandra got to her first, pulling her up slowly and checking her vitals. “She...she is asleep.” She said quietly letting Arivel’s head fall slowly back on the table. They all let out a collective sigh of relief. Josephine was the first to speak. “She isn’t taking care of herself. She continues to push herself too far, I don’t think she has been sleeping” Cullen recalled the sight he walked into earlier. “She was almost passed out at her desk when I retrieved her earlier.” He said with a sigh. “I will take her up” He stated, picking Arivel up and holding her tightly to him. This close he could see the circles under her eyes, which shone a deep purple and her skin thin and not as bright as it normally was. ‘How long has she been doing this?’ He thought to himself. “We will halt the meeting and will not resume until Arivel has properly rested. I will speak with Dorian. He may be able to assist us.” Josephine said politely as she made her way from the room. Cullen nodded and carefully made his way towards the main hall. 

   As he went through the last pair of doors, he thankfully noted that Josephine had pushed everyone of note out of the hall and only Varric and Dorian remained. ‘Those damned nobles would have a field day if they saw the Inquisitor like this.’ Cullen thought as he grimaced.  “Well well Curley, finally knock her out with all your wit and charm?” Varric asked playfully though having already heard what had happened from Josephine. “I’d say the new hair style did it. That curl you have in the front...oooh” Dorian teased as he gave a shiver of delight. “Oh shut it you two. Dorian, can you help her?” Cullen growled. Dorian smirked, but walked over to them and laid his hand over Arivel’s eyes. He closed his own and skewed up his face in concentration. A few moments later, “Kaffas woman!” Dorian shouted as his eyes snapped open. “She hasn’t slept properly in almost a month! Her life essence is draining. I could barely see the pulsations” His face suddenly filled with worry. “Cullen, take her to the room. I must hurry and make a brew. She needs many days of recuperation from this mess and at this rate...” He paused, turned around and rushed towards the library. Cullen could hear him muttering more Tevene swears and asking himself why she didn’t ask for help. Cullen knew that Dorian and the Inquisitor were close. At times, he was extremely jealous of the handsomely suave mage. They were practically inseparable on the battlefield, constantly using each other for support. Once Dorian had even set a pair of Arivel’s arrows on fire mid flight!  Even here in Skyhold, they would spend hours in the Tavern, and many late nights held up in the library. Dorian had stated he only had eyes for men, but that didn’t stop Cullen from getting angry at himself every time he saw them together. 

   Boots echoed as they made their way quickly up the rafters and towards the stairs. Why did Dorian anger him so? Cullen began to ask himself, holding Arivel tighter and tighter. ‘He was a great mage, wicked smart, but he constantly flirted with everyone.’ Cullen paused at top of the stairs mid thought. ‘No, he constantly flirted with Arivel.’ Cullen glanced down to see the small elf still fast asleep. Cullen smiled at the sight and made his way to her bed to lay her down. Again, he paused. Looking down at her, he realized how vulnerable she was. While awake, she was always so feisty and sharp witted, but asleep, she looked peaceful and calm. Cullen kneeled down beside the bed and continued to watch her. He noticed while her eyes were closed, they were moving. Proof of dreaming. He mulled around what Arivel’s dreams would be like until her hands suddenly changed, clenching in a fist. Surprised, Cullen grabbed the hand closest and waited. Arivel’s face no longer smooth, but contorted in pain and terror. Tears started to leak from her still closed eyes. Cullen knew this sign well. She was having a nightmare. He himself had them often. One moment reliving his past in the Circle and Kirkwall, the next, woken alone and drenched in sweat. What horrors could Arivel be reliving. His heart beat loudly. Before he could ration out his actions, his body moved forward as if drawn towards her. Arms curling around her body pulling her to his. A hand cupping her face, tracing the light white vallaslin that curved under her eyes. Without pausing to think, his lips met hers. Warm and soft. He wasn’t trying to enact his normal lust driven fantasies he had while alone in his tower, only to hopefully help her feel that she was not alone. 

   Her body began to shake violently as her hands released the sheets to dig into Cullen’s shirt. She pulled him closer until he straddled her. Cullen, face now scarlet, stayed very still and trying to focus on anything other that his current situation. A few moments passed and her grip lessened on his shirt. Her face smoothed over once more, but her arms remained around him. Of course this happened to be the moment Dorian entered the room. “My oh my Commander. At least wait until the lady is awake. I promise you, it will be more fun that way.” Dorian teased with a wink, making his way over to the bed, flask in hand. A low growl came from Cullen. “This was not my intention.” he said, feeling the need to explain himself. Dorian drew a chair to the side of the bed. “Oh I quite know your intentions Commander. You aren’t always as quiet as you hope in your little tower.” Dorian said softly with a wide grin. Cullen insides froze at this mention. He had always tried to be careful. Always waiting until early in the mornings when everyone else in the castle should have been fast asleep. Seeing the panic in his face, Dorian smiled. “Don’t worry, she doesn’t know. However, if you want to see her turn a adorable tinge of pink, you should mention it one day.” he let out a warm laugh. “As commanding as she can be, while asleep, she shows her true self.” Dorian continued, moving a small strand of hair that had fallen into her face. “The tonic will need to be swallowed. It will temporarily stop the creation of dreams. However, there could be side effects, so I will need you to stay with her until she wakes.” a slight glint shone from his eyes. Cullen breathed deeply. This was pushing his limits. Lyrium was nothing compared to what this woman did to him. “Will you agree?” Dorian asked silkily. Cullen grunted, which Dorian took as agreeing. “Good man.” Dorian sang cheerfully and a hard pat on Cullen’s back.. “Alright, now take a sip, and give her the medicine.” He said uncorking the flask holding it out towards Cullen. “W-what!?” Cullen said a little louder than he intended. Arivel wrinkled her nose at the noise, but didn’t move. “How do you suppose she will get the potion Cullen? Want me to drown her in it? Because I believe that may have the opposite effect.” Dorian said with a snap. Cullen groaned deeply. Not only would he be straddling the woman he was secretly in love with, but now he was also expected to transfer a potion to her by using his mouth. Maker’s Breath, this was difficult. He heart beat wildly as he tilted his head up to allow Dorian to pour the potion into his mouth. It tasted like honey and lavender. Dorian stood up and walked towards the stairs. “Give that to her as soon as possible. If there are any adverse reactions, come find me in the tavern.” He said with a sly grin. “Goodnight, Commander” he called out, leaving them alone.

   Silence filled the air. The only sound was Arivel’s light breathing, and Cullen’s heart pounding. The potion wasn’t horrible, but it was making him a little sleepy. ‘No, not for me. She needs this.’ He thought to himself. Finally making up his mind, he lowered his body onto hers to free his arm. Tilting her head up a bit, he gave one last prayer to the Maker, and let his lips brush her once more. Knowing this would be the end of him, he continued his mission. He pressed his lips firmly against hers, and allowed his tongue to slip in, to allow the potion to enter. His other hand gently lay on her throat to ensure the potion went down. Once every drop was gone, reluctantly, Cullen pulled himself away and rolled next to her. He watched. Watched as she slept. Watched for any effects any issues. He was getting sleepy. His head was heavy, eyelids fluttering. He quickly fell asleep feeling the warmth from Arivel. Hours passed without either waking. Both in deep dreamless sleep. Twice, Dorian stopped in to check on them. His mustache curled as he smiled as he verified they were asleep. The potion he brewed was a very powerful sleeping draught, but simply…”forgot” to tell Cullen he would also feel the effects since he passed the potion to Arivel. In truth, Dorian knew that Arivel hadn’t slept well in weeks and he also knew that Cullen wasn’t far behind her. Each of them awake for different reasons, but both nearing exhaustion. He shook his head slowly at the pair of them and left the room once more.

   Nearly midnight now as the bright full moon shone through the opened door and window. Cool wind seeped through and shadows danced across the floor, as the candles had long since burnt out. Arivel was the first to wake. Her body felt like heavy like iron. Head was buzzing and fuzzy, but she felt more rested than she had in months. She let out a yawn, and burrowing further underneath her bearskin blanket. Then, she heard it. A low, soft breathing from something lying beside her. Ice shot through her veins. Who was the intruder? Who was lying in her bed? Fear rippled through her as she slowly opened one eye to survey the scene. Heat flushed her cheeks as her eyes adjusted and allowed her to glimpse the sleeping Lion of Skyhold. His hair tousled around his face, his soft breathing. It seems he had been asleep for some time. Her head buzzed with questions. How did he get there? Why was he there? Was he testing her? Her face shifted into a grin. If she had the lion asleep in her bed, why not have a little fun with it? She thought to herself. Nothing wrong with taking a closer look. She told herself, as she slowly pulled her body closer to his. It seems someone, perhaps Cullen himself, had removed his shirt. She noticed that Josephine had changed her into a silky gown, crimson red with golden trim that cut right at her thigh. She had shimmed close enough to feel his body heat. She dared to squirm even closer. Her legs grazed his and she placed her hand on his chest. Her face grew a deeper shade of red as she felt his chest muscles. She knew he had been a Templar, and trained regularly, but this..she was not expecting this. Underneath her fingers, she felt small scars. She traced them along his chest. He had been hurt many times. She silently wondered how many times he refused to see a healer, because he was still terrified of mages. Her eyebrow furrowed and she focused on his face. Cullen was always so focused and articulate, but asleep, his face sank into a peaceful calm. Her eyes found the scar on his lip easily. How many times had she daydreamed about that damned thing. Without realizing it, her body started to move forward and within a blink, she had placed a kiss on the scar. Lips tingling, she tried again, and again. Each time moving inward until she was covering his lips with hers. She wanted him. She had always wanted him. She knew it was silly but she wanted him to look at her with those burning honeyed eyes. Full of passion and want. It felt as though an invisible shield had been lifted as she leaned forward and placed one last kiss upon his lips as to seal away her wish, but when she tried to pull away, she found she couldn’t move.

   Those burning eyes she thought about, were staring at her under a few strands of golden hair. Arivel felt a hand around her arm holding her in place. Just a few Inches above his face. Cullen smirked, “Having fun my dear?” He said, his voice still dry and husky from sleeping. Arivel didn’t move. Her heart pounding hard in her chest. Their veins burning from something unknown. She expected to be told off, but a second later, she was proven wrong. He grinned and pulled her down to him. Crashing his lips into hers. Arivel moved her hand from his chest, to wrap around his neck, while Cullen released her arm and pulled at her waist so she rolled onto him. She could feel his heart was beating just as fast as hers. His tongue slipped into her, but she met it head on. Both were letting out low moans as their bodies started to burn with want. Arivel felt a familiar sensation pooling around her belly. Moving her body around, she felt a hard object push into her thigh. As quickly as it had begun, Cullen pulled his head back, looking shy. “Inquisitor..” he began, but Arivel put a hand to his lips. “That’s a little too formal for our current situation Cullen.” She said voice soft low, almost in a purr. Cullen smirked, but still pressed on. “Arivel…” saying her name aloud to her sent chills down his spine. He had called her name in his head thousands of times before, and countless nights as he lie awake in bed. Their hearts were beats wildly against their chests. Both breathing deeply to steady them.

   Cullen knew he wanted her. He wanted to be the one that made her laugh, the one to make her smile and then one to make her scream out his name. The want was so strong, he was confused as how it felt so close to his old want of the lyrium. His veins felt like they were on fire. Every time she was near him, his brain grew foggy and even his nerves felt like they were being pulled magically towards her. It mentally and physically hurt him to stay away from her. He understood he was smitten with her, but their current situation, could bring ruin on the whole of the Inquisition. He opened his mouth to state his concern, but no words came out. He didn’t want to say it. He felt like he was in a wonderful dream, and speaking would bring him back into the harsh reality and ruin everything. They both just lay there, looking at one another. Cullen tried again to speak, but silence. He noticed fear and worry shone in Arivel’s eyes. She pulled away timidly and let out a sigh. “I’m sorry Cullen. I thought…” her body tensed and she moved further away. “Doesn’t matter what I thought does it? I’m sorry.” Disappointment and pain spread through her chest. She pushed too far. She was ashamed. She went to withdraw completely from him but Cullen grabbed her arms and pulled her back, wrapping his arms around her body. His breathing shallow. “Please do not misunderstand me Arivel..” he said, voice quivering. “I do not want to hurt the Inquisition. I don’t want to hurt you, but..” he let out a low growl as his body instinctively pushed against hers. He took a deep breath to pull his focus away from how her body felt against his. “I just don’t want to be a cause of your regret.” He said finally, letting out a sigh and glancing down at her. Arivel had her eyes closed, but Cullen could see tears streaming down the side. Panicking, he went to sit up. “Oh no...Arivel. I-I didn’t mean to.” She placed a hand on his mouth to silence him. The moon was causing light to dance around the room. A small smile spread across her face, and she lowered herself, inches from his lips. “I’m in love with you Cullen. There is nothing to regret.” she whispered softly as she pressed her lips once again to his. 

   Instantly, everything Cullen had been fighting against burst forward. He grabbed her hips and pulled her tighter against himself. His tongue mixed with hers. Arivel grabbed his curled hair as they continued to kiss. At some point, Cullen had removed his lips from hers, and began softly kissing her neck and collarbone. Placing little nibbles around causing loud moans to spill out from Arivel. She grabbed at his back, feeling his muscles ripple and stretch as he moved his hands up and down her back. Both seemed completely unaware of anything else around them. Dorian had been making his way up the stairs to check on them, but stopped at the foot of the last set of stairs. He heard the low growls from Cullen and the soft moans from Arivel and a broad grin spread across his face. “Looks like the side effects were minimal, but not unwanted” he whispered to himself, turning to make his way back out. Iron Bull stood near the throne and threw a curious glance towards Dorian when he emerged. “Are they alright Amatus? No ill side effects?” Bull asked with a hint of worry lacing his voice. Dorian purred and let out a low laugh. “Nothing ill about the effects. I dare say they are simply enjoying themselves after getting some much needed sleep and letting go of their stress.” a glimmer of light shone in his eyes. Bull grinned thoughtfully. “So you did add that extra ingredient to that potion? I see, well let’s leave them be and go have some effects of our own.” he whispered into Dorian's ear and grabbing his hand to pull him along. The pair of them made their way back to their room at the tavern, slightly tipsy but happy.

   Back upstairs, Cullen had pulled off the silk gown that clung to Arivel’s curves, leaving her bare before him. Pink crept up through her cheeks up to the tips of her ears. “Stop gawking! It’s embarrassing.” Arivel squealed, sitting up and moving her arms to cover her chest. He grabbed her wrist to stop her, but stared in amazement. “They are beautiful.” He said running his hands lightly up her sides as her vallaslin, pale white, twisted up her body. His hands wandered up, tracing the marks, until he cupped her breast causing her to shiver. He placed kisses along the vallaslin starting from her pelvis moving up. Every few inches a bite, then back to soft kisses, until reaching chest once more. Perfect pink peaks met his lips with excitement. Cullen parted his lips to take the peak in, and with a quick bite down, caused a squeal from Arivel as she wriggled around, breath becoming ragged. Cullen slid his hands down her back and pulled her closer, pushing her body to his. Arivel, now panting, grew impatient and pushed Cullen back, holding him down by his wrists as she rubbed herself over his growing hard spot underneath her. He let out a deep throaty growl. “Arivel, if you do that, I will loose my composure” he said, voice strained. Arivel grinned as she watched his face contort into pure pleasure. She let out a laugh and pushed herself hard onto him. His growl was louder and met with him pushing up, and pulling Arivel under him. Cullen pinned her down and starting kissing Arivel's neck. Distracted, Arivel didn’t notice how his hands had moved down to her legs to push them apart, or how his hardness was moving up and down her. Once again, as suddenly as it began, Cullen stopped. Breathing ragged.  Arivel opened her eyes to see Cullen staring at her, eyes burning with passion. “Arivel..” he whispered. She smiled and kissed him softly. “Please Cullen..” she answered giving him the permission he was seeking. At that moment, Cullen let go of everything. Every restraint, every doubt. He loved Arivel deep to his core, and he planned on making sure she understood just how much. Even if it took all night to do so.


End file.
